Ryan Schultz vs. John Gunderson
The fight was for the IFL lightweight championship with Ryan Schultz defending. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Schultz stuffed a double. Gunderson switched to a single. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Schultz was chilling and leaning against the ropes. Three minutes. Schultz worked towards a standing guillotine. Two thirty-five. Schultz got the underhooks and got a trip to side control. He kneed the body. Gunderson regained half-guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Gunderson was trying for a sweep. One thirty-five. The ref turned them away from the ropes. One fifteen. The crowd was booing. One minute. Gunderson regained guard. Thirty-five. Schultz landed a right and another. He came down to side control. Fifteen. Gunderson regained half-guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Gunderson was pumped. Schultz stuffed a single. Three thirty-five as Gunderson worked for another though. He got a nice double and laid him down. Gunderson passed to half-guard. Schultz had a guillotine though. Three fifteen. Schultz let it go. He was looking for it again. Three minutes. It looked tight. Two thirty-five left. Gunderson's corner complained about Schultz using the ropes. Schultz lost the guillotine. Two minutes. Gunderson landed body shots. Schultz got a nice reversal on top into guard. One thirty-five. Schultz passed to half-guard. Schultz landed a left hand. One fifteen. 'Pound him, pound him!' One minute. Schultz landed a right hammerfist. Thirty-five. Gunderson kneed the body from the bottom. Fifteen. He's basically retained guard. Schultz landed two rights to the back of the head. The second round ended. The third round began. Schultz landed a jab. Gunderson stuffed a single and kneed the body. Schultz got a nice double to side control. Gunderson turtled up. Three thirty-five. Schultz's legs were through the ropes. He scooted off the apron. Gunderson worked a single. Schultz stuffed it and Gunderson pulled guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Schultz passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. 'Don't let him posture up!' Ken yelled to Gunderson. Two fifteen. 'Keep the pressure up!' Two minutes. Gunderson regained guard. He worked for a guillotine and it looked tight. One thirty-five. Schultz popped out. One fifteen. Schultz is grapplefucking him. Schultz worked a guillotine from the top briefly. One minute. Schultz passed to half-guard. Thirty-five. Schultz landed a big right hammerfist. Fifteen. 'This is like the fourth time, dude.' I think Ken's talking about the ropes. The third round ended. The fourth round began. Three thirty-five. 'He's tired,' Lindland yelled to Schultz. Three fifteen. Schultz landed a big right hand. 'He's going down, John.' Three minutes. Schultz sprawled stuffing a double but Gunderson was determined and bodily shoved Schultz down to half-guard. Two thirty-five. 'This is where we take over.' Gunderson passed to side control. Two fifteen. Schultz regained guard. Two minutes as Schultz worked another guillotine. He stood to the clinch. He stuffed a double. Gunderson got a big trip to half-guard. One thirty. Schultz regained guard. One fifteen. One minute. Thirty-five. Stand them up possibly? Gunderson passed to half-guard. Fifteen. Schultz stood to the clinch and they broke. Gunderson stepped in kneeing the body to the clinch. The fourth round ended. The fifth round began. Schultz got a double to guard. Gunderson worked a guillotine and it was tight with a tight guard. Three thirty-five. It was tight. Gunderson was really working for it. Three fifteen as Schultz popped out. That was the closest attempt yet. Three minutes. The crowd chanted Ryan. Schultz passed to half-guard. Schultz kneed the body twice. Two thirty. 'Repummel.' Two fifteen as Schultz kneed the body there. He landed body shots. Two minutes. Schultz landed a right hammerfist. One thirty-five. Gunderson regained guard. The ref stood them up. I don't agree with that one. One fifteen. Schultz got another double to half-guard. The crowd chanted Ryan. One minute. He passed to side control. Thirty-five. Schultz was tired. Fifteen as Gunderson regained guard. The fifth round ended and Gunderson had the unanimous decision.